


D is for Delicious

by SpaceGuardianlover1997



Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [4]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Day dreaming Spock, Gay Sex, M/M, Neck Kissing, Skin Hunger, Skin tasting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-03
Updated: 2020-06-03
Packaged: 2021-03-03 21:28:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 476
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24522385
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpaceGuardianlover1997/pseuds/SpaceGuardianlover1997
Summary: Spock wants a taste of Jim's golden skin🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸🌸
Relationships: James T. Kirk/Spock
Series: Letters of thoughts and actions [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1767568
Kudos: 25





	D is for Delicious

**Author's Note:**

> I would appreciate kudos and comments.
> 
> Enjoy this part of letters of thoughts and actions

_😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍😍_

_what delight it is to taste your flesh. Once I have dreamed that we could be one_

_You are now near me, close to me and within me_

_Your skin so soft, your touch so gentle_

_What is it, that you are inflicting upon me?_

_Jim,what is your purpose for me, my dear one?_

_Your kisses are the taste of love and life_

_You reach inside me and you pull illogical emotions from me_

_As my passion for you erupts, you surround me and I never wish to let you go._

_Once I was merely alone, now I have you. The love we share to be so true_

_What a delight, it is, to taste your flesh._

☝☝☝☝Spock's thoughts☝☝☝☝☝☝

Spock had been thinking about Jim for the last half hour of his shift. He wanted to taste his flesh.

There was another hour left, before his shift was going to end.

He rests his chin on his palm.

Then he feels hot breath in his neck "My vulcan" a voice whispers in his ear.

Spock's cheeks heat up in embarrassment and a beautiful shade of green tints his cheek. A vulcan blush. "Yes" Spock couldn't help but agree.

"Anything,you want to do to me tonight?"Jim whispers in his ear.

Spock nods "I wish to taste you" Spock whispers.

Jim shivers "Alright,that sounds hot" jim whispers his reply. He looks around, if anyone is watching them and places a quick kiss in the Vulcan's neck. Spock shuddered the the soft touch in his neck.

Five minutes before their shift ended, Jim left the bridge for a quick shower. 

Jim was now sprawled out on his bed. Legs spread open and apart. His hard cock rested against his abdomen and his arms thrown over his head.

Spock entered the Captains quaters and walked straight to the bed chambers and stopped in his tracks.

"Jim" spock whispers at the site before him. He quickly strips himself.

He walked over to the bed and crawled toward the human and then he covered the human body with his own.

Spock covers Jim's mouth with his own "mmm....." Jim mumbles into the kiss.

Spock kisses down Jim's jaw and sucks and licks the bruises he leaves into Jim's skin.

Spock kisses a trail down to Jim's stomach, and then he looks at his Thy'la.

"You taste delicious,Thy'la" Spock says lovingly. Jim blushes at that "Oh, Spock...." Jim moans.

Spock leans down and gives Jim's hard and leaking cock a lick "So delicious" Spock says heatedly.

Bit by bit Spock sucks Jim's member into his mouth and with one hand he fondles Jim's balls and with the other he rubs Jim's thigh.

"Oh,Fuck!" Jim whines

After a few moments Jim unloads into the willing Vulcan mouth with a cry of "Spock!"

Yes, Jim did indeed taste delicious.

😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙😙

**Author's Note:**

> Thy'la : friend,brother and lover


End file.
